Kibou ni Tsuite Je vais te parler d'espoir
by Cerii
Summary: Petite histoire (fanfic musicale) qui prend place dans le tome 4, au moment ou Momiji décide de révéler à sa Thoru la vérité sur ses parents.


**Kibou ni Tsuite ~ Je vais te parler d'espoir**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de cette fanfiction appartiennent à Takaya Natsuki, ainsi que les évènements relatés dans celle-ci. Je n'ai fait que les réorganiser et les réexprimer. Les paroles de la chanson ont été écrites par Akimoto Asushi, pour l'anime AKB0048.

Cette fanfiction se base sur l'histoire de Momiji, dans le tome 4 de la série, au moment où il révèle l'histoire de son passé à Tohru. C'est une fiction que j'ai écrite sur base d'une chanson : Kibou ni Tsuite. Je vous conseille de l'écouter ^^ BONNE LECTURE **!**

...

J'étais si heureux d'avoir une occasion de parler de ma mère à Tohru ! J'avais vraiment envie de partager mes souvenirs avec elle. Bien sûr, je ne comptais pas lui parler du reste. Je voulais juste qu'elle sache que ma mère était une femme magnifique. Je voulais partager ça avec elle...

**Sono te nobashite mo ima wa - ima wa - todokanai yo (Même si tu tends la main maintenant, tu n'y parviendras pas)  
Bokutachi no yume wa motto - motto - tooku ni arunda (Nos rêves se trouvent beaucoup, beaucoup plus loin) **

Puis je lui ai montré une photo. Tohru, comme à son habitude, n'a pas pu s'empêcher de réagir avec un mélange d'hystérie et de surprise, mais après tout, ce ne serait pas Tohru sinon. Il est vrai que je ressemble fort à Maman. Tout le monde me le dit, même moi j'en ai conscience. Je suis son portrait craché ! Il n'y a qu'elle qui ne semble pas vouloir l'admettre...

**Yozora no hoshi datte nanoku kounen no kanata (Les étoiles dans le ciel se trouvent à des milliards d'années-lumière)  
Kurayami no saki ni kagayaku mono (Choses scintillantes par-delà l'obscurité) **

Ensuite, je lui ai parlé de Momo. Tohru n'en revenait pas. J'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une attaque suite à ces « révélations ». Ce genre de renseignements paraîtrait anodin pour la plupart des gens, mais avec Tohru, tout prend une tournure différente. J'ai apprécié lui parler de Momo. Je suis fier de ma petite sœur, bien qu'elle semble m'ignorer... Je voudrai tant qu'elle me considère vraiment comme son frère.

**Kibou ni tsuite boku wa katarou (Je vais te parler d'espoir)  
Namonaki shijin no you ni atsuku (Passionnément, comme le ferait un poète anonyme) **

J'étais lancé... j'étais prêt à révéler une partie de mon passé... J'ai juste eu le temps de dire à Tohru « Maman ne me connait pas »... Et c'est à ce moment-là que Maman et Momo sont apparues devant nous. Je ne l'avais pas prévu. Je n'ai pas pu échapper à la confrontation... Tohru l'avait reconnue d'après la photo. Mais ce qu'elle n'a pas compris, c'est la raison pour laquelle Maman et moi, nous nous sommes parlés comme de vagues connaissances. Elle a dû se poser mille et une questions, et j'avais peur qu'elle ne dise quelque chose qui aurait pu compromettre la situation. J'avais peur qu'elle ne demande pourquoi Maman me parlait de la sorte. Oui cela m'effrayait ! Et pourtant j'aurais tout donné pour qu'elle le fasse...

**Kimi ga namida ni kurete iru nara (Alors, plutôt que de te consoler)  
Nagusame yorimo yagate - yagate - shiramu - shiramu - sora wo katarou ka (Laisse-moi te parler de demain)**

J'ai tenté de rester maitre de mes émotions tout au long de la conversation avec Maman. Mais je n'avais qu'une envie ... celle de tout lui dire... Le plus dur a été de retenir mes larmes quand elle ne fut plus là. Et là, j'ai dû répondre aux questions de Tohru. Ce n'était pas contraint et forcé que je me livrais à de telles révélations. A vrai dire, c'était même une sorte de libération. J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, à une personne extérieure à cette maudite famille, dans laquelle personne ne peut aspirer au bonheur.

**Ai wo sagashite mo suguni - suguni - mitsukaranai yo (Bien que tu cherches l'amour, tu ne le trouveras pas immédiatement)  
Jibun no hou kara dareka - dareka - aishite mirunda (Quelqu'un qui est en train de tomber amoureux de toi)**

Je lui ai donc raconté l'histoire de mes parents, de l'amour fou qui les unissait, et qui les unit toujours. De cet amour fou duquel je suis né, et qui a rendu ma mère folle. Car c'est vrai, j'ai rendu ma mère folle. C'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui suis né ainsi... Je lui ai expliqué qu'elle m'avait rejeté de toutes ses forces, ce que je comprenais tout à fait... Voilà d'ailleurs mon plus grand malheur. Je n'en voulais pas à Maman. Je la comprenais. Et ainsi je n'avais pas la force de me retourner contre la décision qui fut prise peu après ma naissance : celle de me séparer de ma famille et d'effacer la mémoire de Maman, afin qu'elle puisse reprendre sa vie là où elle c'était arrêtée.

**Konna hiroi sekai unmei ni michibikarete (Guidé par le destin dans ce vaste monde)  
Tatta hitotsu dake no hikari wo mita (N'ayant vu qu'un seul rayon de soleil)**

Si j'avais eu la force et la volonté de me battre, j'aurais essayé de parler à Maman. A force, elle aurait bien dû admettre que la ressemblance qui nous lie n'est pas due au hasard. Mais j'avais peur que cela fasse rejaillir en elle les souvenirs de ma naissance, de ma transformation. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle sombre à nouveau dans la folie. Pour Momo, pour elle... et pour moi.

**Kibou ni tsuite boku wa katarou (Je vais te parler d'espoir)  
Toshioita suifu no you ni fukaku (Profondément, comme un marin agé)  
Kimi ga nanika ni kizutsuita nara (Si tu es blessé par quelque chose)  
Teate suru yori mo noboru - noboru - asahi - asahi - boku wa yubisasou (Je pointerai le soleil levant plutôt que de faire des sermonts)**

Tout le temps où je parlais, Tohru m'écoutait, n'osant pas m'interrompre. Elle cachait ses larmes... les larmes qu'elle versait pour moi, à ma place. Je lui ai dit tout cela, sans mentir, sans rien omettre, sans rien exagérer. Je lui ai également dit que si j'avais renoncé à vouloir revenir dans leur vie - dans la vie de Maman, dans la vie de Papa, dans la vie de Momo - , je gardais au fond de moi le rêve de former à nouveau une famille heureuse.

**Hito wa dare mo minna akiramete raku ni naru yo (Quand chacun abandonne, on se sent plus à l'aise)  
Dakedo yume wa itsumo se wo mukenai (Mais aucun ne prétend ignorer ses rêves)**

Parce que vouloir que Maman se souvienne de moi malgré toutes les souffrances que ça lui causerait, n'est-ce pas de l'égoïsme ? N'est-ce pas égoïste de vouloir qu'une personne préserve ses souvenirs, même si elle doit en souffrir ? Alors j'ai choisi de me souvenir pour nous deux. Pour lui éviter des souffrances inutiles. J'ai choisi de me souvenir pour elle...

**Kibou ni tsuite boku wa katarou (Je vais te parler d'espoir)  
Namonaki shijin no you ni atsuku (Passionnément, comme le ferait un poète inconnu)  
Kimi ga kotae ni mayotteru nara (Si tu luttes pour trouver une réponse)  
Tachi domarazu ni aruki - aruki - nagara - nagara (Continue de marcher sans t'arrêter)**

A ce moment, j'ai pu verser une larme, la première depuis longtemps. Cette inconnue qui me serrait si fort dans ses bras à cet instant ne me trouvait ni étrange, ni repoussant, ni monstrueux. Elle essayait juste de m'alléger pour quelques secondes d'une partie de la tristesse qui me ronge depuis tant d'années, depuis ma naissance. Et pendant quelques secondes, je me suis senti plus léger, et au fond de moi commença à germer l'espoir et la conviction qu'un jour, je pourrais à nouveau serrer ma Maman dans mes bras.

**Kibou ni tsuite boku wa katarou (Je vais te parler d'espoir)  
Namonaki senshi no you ni (you ni) itsuka (itsuka) yume wo kate ni shite (Un jour, tes rêves me serviront de rations, tel un soldat anonyme)**

Parce que les rêves et les espoirs nous font avancer, ils nous maintiennent en vie et nous donnent la force de continuer...

...

Voilà... J'espère que ça vous aura plus. J'ai écrit cette fiction d'un seul trait, et je n'ose pas trop me relire, parce que je suis rentrée à fond dans mon histoire et du coup je suis un peu « remuée ». XD  
Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit de fanfiction. J'ai d'ailleurs l'intention de reprendre celle que j'avais commencé il y a près de 4 ans maintenant XD.

Concernant la musique qui a servi de trame à l'histoire, j'ai eu un véritable coup de cœur. Les paroles, le rythme... le dernier refrain en particulier m'évoque une personne en crise de larmes qui se fait enlacer par quelqu'un. J'espère que certains lecteurs auront été écouter la musique ^^. Ma traduction française est un peu approximative, mais le texte parle bien de garder espoir en toute situation.

Et encore merci d'avoir lu ma fanfiction !

Cerii


End file.
